


A Good Surprise

by SlowSenpai



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute kids are cute, Fluff, mike is a bab oml
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowSenpai/pseuds/SlowSenpai
Summary: A short fluff fic I'm working on for tumblr!





	A Good Surprise

You hummed to yourself as you walked down the side of the black road. You weren’t quite sure what song was stuck in your head but it must have been catchy. Your gaze was on the ground watching your feet with every step, your bag swaying. Only glancing up a bit, you could tell you were almost there. You picked up your pace a bit turning the corner. Your eyes scanned the houses for the right one. **  
**

There.

I smile caught your lips as you approached your friend’s home. You silently admired the large brick house that you’d gotten so familiar with. Almost running now, you got up to the doorstep and knocked. A brunette woman opened the door. “Is Mike here?” You questioned, anxiously. “Yes, he’s in the basement,” She smiled. “Come in!” She opened the door wider to make room for me. “Thank you, Mrs. Wheeler.” You said politely, before heading downstairs.

On your way down you wondered if any of his friends were over as well. It wouldn’t be uncommon on a Saturday like this. “Hello?” Mike called out to the person trudging into his territory. “It’s me!” You replied, laughing a bit. “(Y/N)!” You grabbed him from behind and hugged him tightly. It was Mike’s turn to giggle, trying to free himself from you.

The grin on your face grew and butterflies filled your heart. You released the boy and made yourself at home on his couch. “What are you doing here?” Mike asked, plopping himself down next to you. “Can’t a girl just visit her best friend sometimes?” You slipped off your shoes and swung your feet onto the couch. “I didn’t mean it like that,” He shook his head, his brown locks swaying with it. “You just surprised me”

You looked up at him, “Like a good surprise or a bad surprise?” “Good.” His words put you two at ease and you unconsciously relaxed. Smiles returned to your faces. “So what’re you doing?” Mike shrugged. “I don’t know, I got bored of watching tv.” “Where’s the rest of the party?” You asked. “Lucas is out of town, Dustin is sick and Will is busy.” He huffed. You frowned, “Well you got me!” You stated happily, pushing his shoulder lightly. He let out a sort of laugh and you watched his face light up. How could someone be so adorable?

“Since you’re not busy…” You started, “Wanna go to the arcade?” Mike perked up. “Yes!” You grabbed your bag, getting up from the couch. “My treat.” Mike smiled at that thought of not having to pay for the arcade he loved so much. “If you’re paying…” Mike said, drawing out the last word. You smiled at him and laughed as you both proceeded to go outside and get Mike’s bike. “Didn’t you bring your bike?” Mike asked, looking for a second bike.

“No, I walked. Can I ride on yours?” You asked, secretly liking the idea of being so close to Mike. Mike shrugged his shoulders, not seeing an issue with it. You hopped onto the back of the bike and held onto Mike’s waist. The warm feeling of him against you made you blush. You wished you could just hold him close to you like this all the time. You were brought back to reality by Mike’s voice, “Ready, (Y/N)?” I nodded and he took off down the road.


End file.
